


In legatum , dolorem

by rosegoldsun



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Pink is a smol that loves to be with her humans, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, human zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldsun/pseuds/rosegoldsun
Summary: The first time Pink saw a human,  it was on an examination table.It could never be enough, and that was her downfall.





	In legatum , dolorem

The first time Pink saw a human, it was on an examination table.

Standard colonizing protocol called for specimen gathering and analysis of local organic matter, and Earth was no different.

Seeing their varied colours, hair, faces, bodies....it was an awakening. These creatures, they were so unique. So primitive, light years behind the advanced civilization she and her sisters presided over. She listened with rapt attention as her Fluorites went over the specimens one by one, explaining their theories on what each body part and organ was for, what could be the possible reason for their varied hair and skin.

She listened as they lamented over not being able to observe them- these humans- naturally, as they shied away from where Gems were concentrated. How much more they could learn if there was a way?

Pink wondered, and her mind wandered. She too wanted to know more about her new little subjects, the organic life forms that enamored her so. When the idea struck her, she gasped in delight and immediately ran to contact her sisters, fervently hoping they would soften to her idea and grant her wish.

She wanted to observe her humans, she wanted to see and be around them, to care for them where they could not care for themselves.

Seeing them cold and dead on an examination table, splayed like science experiments, would never satisfy that desire.

********

Yellow scrunched up her face through the screen when Pink told them her plan, an expression reserved especially for when she simply could not comprehend the machinations for her young sister's mind.

"A zoo, Pink, really? Can't you just observe those....things on planet? Think of all the resources it would take to care for them!"

Pink deflated slightly and turned to Blue for support, comforted at least by her other sister's amused smile.

"Come now, Yellow, it is her planet; and they are her subjects." She adjusted her hood, indigo and trimmed with gold damask, so that it fell back and revealed more of her face. "I think it is a very nice idea, Pink darling. What do you say, White?" She asked, and Pink drew in a deep breath before turning her attention to the screen that connected her with their eldest sister.

Her face had remained unreadable the entire time, one hand perched on her chin as she regarded Pink Diamond. Trying not to fidget, Pink clasped her hands tightly behind her back.

After what felt like eons of silence, White's posture seemed to ease in the slightest and she crooked an eyebrow, looking entertained.

"You are aware that if I approve this, you will be responsible for everything from construction to maintenance, from gathering the creatures to conditioning them? Are you sure you can handle it along with your primary duties, Young One?"

Pink fought to control her excitement, settling for a pleased smile as she nodded. "Absolutely! Ah, I mean..," she cleared her throat and chuckled nervously, " I am confident that these additional duties will not impede my progress in any way, White Diamond," she demurred, inclining her head just slightly.

White feigned thought for a moment more before she allowed the tiniest of smiles to grace her sharp features. "Then I see no problem with it. You have my approval, Young One. Go ahead and make your mark with this new venture; and I am certain it will cement your legacy."

Propriety be damned, Pink smiled brightly and the diamonds in her eyes sparkled.  
"Thank you so much, sisters, I promise this will all be worth it!" She trembled with excitement and clenched her fists tight, subtly shifting from foot to foot. Yellow rolled her eyes, expression annoyed but her eyes fond. Blue only laughed softly, the bangles on her wrists jangling through the speakers as she reached up to cover her mouth.

Pink beamed, a warm feeling bubbling up from where her gem was situated and settling itself throughout her entire body. This always happened when she talked to her sisters, and she could feel the happy blush staining her cheeks as she did her Diamond salute.

" I look forward to the next time we meet in person, sisters," she crooned, and the rest of them saluted back and voiced their agreement before saying their goodbyes.

After the Diamond Line went silent, Pink saw no need to hide her giddiness and hopped excitedly from foot to foot, a light and nasally giggle bubbling out of her throat. As hard as her sisters acted with the rest of the population, she knew they would always be there for her.

She bounded off to order in some Bismuths, determined to start making plans and get to construction right away.

Soon, she would have her humans.

****

The zoo took no time to create with the gem technology available, the hardest part being the terraforming.

Thankfully, Blue had lended some of her best Lapis Lazulis for that; and despite White's declaration that she would have to do everything by herself, there were still some small contributions from her sisters that made the process easier.

When the first shipment came, she could barely contain herself.

They were brought in as gently as possible by her new Quartzes, their soft forms and humanoid looks aiding the slightest bit into the integration. She watched through the glass as they entered their new habitat, still weary and not quick to trust. Still, she found them wonderful. After dreaming for so long, she had her humans, here, and she could see them any time, observe and study them as they were.

She wanted more, she thought as she watched them. She wanted them to know her, and love her just as she did them. She wanted to be a part of their lives.

That was were the ear pieces came in, fashioned like the ornaments she often saw Blue wearing in her ears. She could speak to her humans through them, guide them through their routines and give them words of praise and encouragement until they learned to love her voice.

When she entered the habitat for the first time, they cowered and hid. When she spoke, they instantly recognized her voice and flocked to her. The warm feeling in her gem started again, this time stronger and sweeter as a languid warmth settled in her limbs and made her dizzy with the feeling.

She laid there, in their woods, and just exalted in the feeling of closeness to these small beings that she had craved for so long. They leaned on her, curled up to her gem, and in her hair, and where her heart would be. Where it felt like there truly was one, for she felt so much affection for her humans, it must have been a heart.

The simulation of a late afternoon sun eased over them and she felt stupidly content, so much so that when she heard Yellow and Blue's voices telling her she could not stay there forever, she almost pretended to not hear them until they were admonishing her and threatening to call White.

Reluctantly, she had gotten up and promised her humans she would be back, holding them in her hands and bringing them up to her face for a moment more before setting them down and exiting the habitat. Blue and Yellow were going on about Kindergartens or something or other, but the sluggish warm feeling in her entire body still consumed her, and she barely heard their words. Her only thoughts were on how soon could she get back here, to her humans.

Whenever it was, it couldn't come soon enough.

****  
She visited numerous times, kneeling when they ran to her as she entered, laying in their facsimile of the sun lazily, guiding them through their routines.

When she could not be there, a recording of her voice played through their ear pieces, her dulcet tones still there with them when she was not.

She sighed when she had to leave again, to accompany a battalion of Quartzes to Earth. A rebellion was brewing, and she wanted it stamped out before casualties started piling up. Especially human casualties.

So she bid them goodbye, held them in her hands long after that, and reluctantly put them down before exiting the habitat, the place that had become her refuge from everything, the place that made her feel like her truest self.

Well, at least it was only a routine trip. She would be back in no time.

****

The war cry of one of her own Quartzes.

The flash of a blade.

Shock.

Disbelief.

She could feel her very being tearing apart at the seams, shards of her scattering across the field of beautiful flowers that she loved so much.

She wanted to take some to her zoo.

The zoo.

The last thought on her mind was her humans, and she apologized. Never again would she hold them, or laze in their sun, and for that she was sorry.

She cracked again, and knew no more.

****

The humans wandered around aimlessly.

Where was their mistress? They heard her voice, but she had not come for some time. Gone too were their big, soft, pink haired Quartz guards. In their place, blunt and oafish purple ones. No new humans were brought in, and for the first time, they were subjected to "The Choosening".

It was new, and strange. They wanted Mistress, where had she gone?

****

High above, Blue looked down on them, White and Yellow stoically on either side.

"What will we do with them? With this place?" She asked, and Yellow sneered.

"It should be destroyed," she growled, and Blue let out a small cry of indignation.

"Never! She loved them!" Blue had abandoned her regalia for a simple navy robe, the hood pulled down far so as to only expose her mouth and cast dismal shadows across her tear streaked face.

"So what do you suggest we do, Blue Diamond?" White's voice cut their argument short, and Blue sighed shakily as more fat tears rolled down her face.

"I will care for this place. Her memory will live on here," she whispered, turning to her sisters. "You said it yourself, White. This will cement her legacy."

White said nothing, only nodding her assent before turning on her heel and walking away briskly. Yellow put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it before doing the same.

When she was alone, Blue sniffed as she watched them, so ignorantly blissful in their perfect habitat. Never would they know hurt or grief, and for that she envied them.

Pink loved them in a way she knew she never could, but she had loved Pink, and so for her, her young sister, who had found a special place for these beings,she would keep this place, and these humans, alive.

 


End file.
